A security social network allows registered members to participate in security operations by providing a centralized server with data on a particular event. Persons can register devices via, for example, a security social media web site. When an event occurs, registered members of the social network can be notified and registered devices in the area of the event will be instructed to acquire images of their surroundings. Mobile communication devices of members in the area can also run video recorders, audio recorders, microphones, or the like, while simultaneously collecting data from automated sensors. These devices are usually personally-owned, mobile devices such as cellular telephones. Devices may additionally be controlled in order to monitor, record, and/or transmit data. Collaboration of security social network members with private security agencies, law enforcement agencies, neighborhood watch groups, or the like, can provide comprehensive, timely, and effective security. Such a security social network is described in US Publication No. 2012/0150966, entitled “Security Social Network”, and incorporated by reference herein.
A problem exists within security social networks in that many thousands of member devices may potentially be located near an event. Simply acquiring data from all member devices may overwhelm any system attempting to utilize the data. For example, assume a crime has been committed near a crowded venue such as a sports event. There may be thousands of devices that may return images, which can overwhelm any system attempting to utilize the images. In addition, the transmission of massive amounts of data may overwhelm any network handling the data.
Notwithstanding the above, the above-described security social network has no way for a device to prevent unwanted images or audio to be acquired. For example, if a security social network member is in a public washroom, or has a device in their pocket, it would be undesirable to have images acquired from their device.
Therefore a need exists for a method and apparatus for filtering devices within a security social network so that an enormous amount of data is not received and so that undesired images are not provided by member devices.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.